Existing approaches for changing motor vehicles tires typically require a user to perform a number of manual operations. For instance, existing approaches may require the user to manually remove the tire to be changed, manually raise a replacement tire toward a hub configured to support the replacement tire (once the tire to be changed has been removed), and/or manually align the replacement tire relative to the hub once the replacement tire has been raised. The manual labor associated with such approaches tends to limit their desirability.